


Bittersweet Pleasures

by AssassinPyro13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Sniper, M/M, Man on Man, Oneshot, Scout is in his twenties, Scout's a frisky drunk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPyro13/pseuds/AssassinPyro13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:  Bittersweet Pleasures<br/>Rating:  M<br/>Pairing:  Scout/Sniper<br/>Requested by:  TomBoy3601</p><p>The actions led by alcohol can do more than harm you. Many unexpected occurrences can happen. Like sleeping with a man half your age. The Sniper finds out how alcohol affects the Scout; much to his pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet Pleasures

If there was one thing the Sniper with he could do, it was to shut the Scout up. The boy had been laughing nonstop for fifteen minutes, watching the sharp-shooter hop on his feet, rubbing his arms from the cold. His limbs were stiff and he couldn't feel his feet. It didn't take him long to find out that while on a mountain top where snow covered every inch of the ground, that his boots weren't made for winter. Oh sure, you put them in warm weather and you'd get a nice breeze between your toes. He shivered into his scarf and he tucked his hands into his thick coat pockets, finding that his wooly winter gloves that his mother had made for him didn't keep him all that warm. Hopping from foot to foot did little but it kept each foot out of the snow for a millisecond. 

“Will you shut up!” He gripped to the younger man who wiped away a tear as he gave one last chuckle. “It ain't that funny. I wasn't built for cold.” He continued to grip, shivering again as a cold breeze blew past him, bringing his hands out and holding them to his mouth. The scout just strolled over him in a very cocky way, the casual sway of his hips and arms like some sort of big shot.

“Trust me, pally.” Began the younger man as he watched the Sniper blow into his hands in order to warm himself. “Seeing you out of your element, classic.” There was that smirk that Lawrence had long begun to hate. Choosing to remain silent, he walked off to his nest where his rifle sat, waiting for him. He was lucky that the engineer had placed a small heater in there in attempt to keep him warm during the battle. “Hey! Don't just walk away!” The Scout called out to him, chasing after the older man. “C'mon man! Take a joke! Laugh a little!” But the brat was ignored. Sniper listened to the crunching of their feet in the snow as he continued on and the Scout followed close by. Truthfully, he hadn't wanted the ankle biter to follow him. Maybe if he ignored the kid, he'd leave. No such luck as Scout had followed him completely to the nest, even barging in before the Sniper could get a chance to lock the door.

“Hey! Did you hear me talking to ya'? Huh?” Scout demanded, holing his arms out to express his irritation. Sniper just brushed past him, hitting his shoulder against the younger mans, causing Scout to stumble a little. “Hard not to.” Sniper bit back to him, heading to the fridge in the back corner, beside it sat a mattress with a few thick blankets thrown about on it. that Sniper had called a bed for the past week and a half. His van had broken down and was in Engineer's garage, waiting to be repaired. With his van out of order, he had called the nest home but only temporary. Pulling open the door, he reached in and grabbed two bottles and slamming the door closed. Turning, he tossed one over to the Scout who surprisingly caught it with one hand. “Wha, me? Seriously?” He took a look at the label, pointing to himself and grinning at the Sniper. “Thanks. Ya know, my ma, she'd have a fit if she found me drinkin'. She caught my big bro one time and wooped his ass good.” As he was talking, Scout tried to unscrew the top, baring his teeth when he couldn't get it opened.

What he didn't know was that as he was talking ans trying to open the bottle, Sniper was sitting on the mattress, watching the whole thing in amusement as he drank his own, having opening it after he tossed the other one. Feeling the burn slide down his throat and the familiar warmth that alcohol brought, He snorted back a laugh as the Scout had resorted to trying to gnaw the cap off with his teeth only to cut his lip in the prossess. “Jeeze!” The younger man exclaimed, holding the bottle away and touching the cut on his lip, bringing it away to see a thin trail of blood. “What's this thing made of anyway?! Freakin' lead?!” Sniper held a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh before reaching out to the 

Scout. “Give it here, ya' wanker. I'll get it open for ya.” The bottle was handed over with an irritated grumble from the boy.

“Good luck with dat.” Scout snorted and floped down beside the Sniper. Lawrence smirked, placing the bottle in his mouth, angling the cap just right in his molars and latched on his teeth, and pulled, hearing the his of escaping air and a loud pop as the cap came off, before handing the bottle to a shocked Scout and taking the cap from his mouth. “There ya go.” He smirked. With his jaw hanging and his eyes as wide as saucer plates, he stared at the sniper before glaring and shutting his jaw closed with his teeth clacking together. 

“How'd you do dat?! I tried that!”

Sniper chuckled and took another drink of his own. “Practice. And you were using those buck teeth of yours. Should have chipped a tooth. Lucky all you got was a scratch.” He took another drink. “Make sure Medic gives you a tetanus shot when ya can. Don't know what's been on the caps anymore.”

“No way! I have an immune system so good that it could bite your ass!”

“You could bite my ass all you want.” Not knowing where that thought came from or why he whispered it, Sniper coughed and shifted, continuing to drink, hoping the Scout didn't hear. The boy in turn blinked and gave him a look of utter disbelief. “What did you say?”

“Nothin.” Sniper denied, continuing to drink. The younger man turned to him from his spot on the mattress, setting the bottle on the floor. “No, you totally said something! What was it?” The sharp-shooter snarled. With the bottle to his lips, he growled out “Forget it already and drink your bloody beer!” in which he received a glare. But the Scout did pick the bottle back up and guzzled it. 

Sniper spotted this and looked at him with concern, lowering his own bottle, he calmly said: “Slow down, mate. This isn't a race.” The second he uttered those words, Scout bent over and gagged, holding his throat as he coughed and beer dripped from his mouth. “EGH!!” Scout sat back up and glared at the bottle. Sniper just stared before breaking out in a loud laugh. Once again, he got a glare from the twenty-two year old. “Glad you find the whole thing funny!” Scout bit out. “This crap sucks!” in which, made Sniper laugh more.

“Passed the tongue, mate. Drink with your throat, not your taste buds. You'll get the hand of it.”

“Yeah, like that's gonna help me!”

“Trust me, squirt. It works.”

“Whatever man. And don't call me 'Squirt'! My pop used ta' call me dat.”

“Really?” Sniper asked uncaring as he took a long swig.

“Yeah.” Scout snorted and took a hesitant sip, doing as the Sniper suggested, finding the alcohol easier to swallow now before taking a bigger gulp. Soon enough, during the quiet, his bottle was emptied. “Hey, Snipes. What time is it?” The question caught the Sniper off guard as he looked at the scout from the corner of his eye, bottle at his lips once again. “Why? Got somewhere ta' be?” Scout shrugged. “Not really. I just want to know. So, what time is it?”

Bringing his arm up, he took a long look at his watch. “It's almost eight thirty.” the boy nodded and looked at his bottle, feeling an unusual relaxed feeling flood his body. Taking it, he poked Sniper in the arm with it who looked at him alarmed. “You drank that already?!” He asked, grabbing a hold of Scout's empty bottle. “How can you be done with that already, it's a twenty four ounce bottle of beer?! It should have taken you at least five minutes if you were desperate.” Looking over at the person next to him, Sniper noticed the Scouts now red face and body swaying. 

The boy shrugged and grinned. “Dunno.” Scout slurred. “But c'm I have 'nother?” The older man rubbed his head in astonishment and set the bottle down, watching the scout wearily. “I think one bottle's enough for you mate.”

“No!” The boy cried, trying to stand back up only to fall back to the mattress, giving a laugh. “I want 'nother!” Sighing, Lawrence nodded. Wanting to pacify the boy. Bending down on his belly he stretched out to the fridge and opened it, grabbing around for another bottle. The second he bent down, Scout had begun looking him over, starting with his ass. Giggling, the younger man crawled over to him until he was laying right behind the Sniper, cupping the older man's firm butt in his hand, causing the man to freeze on the spot to look behind at the boy.

“Ya, got three seconds to get yer mitts off of me.” The man warned gruffly, feeling the hand squeeze his ass. But the smaller man just smiled and rubbed his face in Sniper's back. 

“You know...” He began, moving his arms to wrap around his waist to cup Lawrence's crotch, who took a sharp intake of breath at the warm hand. Scouts head moved up to his own and he felt the warm air as the words next spoken to him were whispered in his ear. “I never had th' chance ta' tell you this. I always liked you.” Sniper gave a soft groan as hid member was squeezed. “Is that so?” He asked, turning to look at the younger man groping him. The Scout just gave a hum and began to fumble with the zipper of the Sniper's pants.

Pulling his hand from the fridge, he grabbed the bandaged hands, trying to stop them. “You don't want this ankle biter. Yer drunk.” He attempted to coax himself out of the hold on him, only to find that the grip tightened surprisingly tight and firm. “I do-I do!” Scout whined, fighting the Sniper's hold. The sharp-shooter sighed and made an attempt to pry the hands away. “No you don't, Scout. Yer just lusty and, as I said before, drunk. Now get off of me.”

“Be lusty with me!” Scout cried and with an alarming amount of strength, grabbed Sniper and tossed him further on the mattress, gaining a pained cry from the older man as his back hit the rough fabric with springs digging in his back from inside the mattress. The boy then proceeded to force his way between the long legs of Snipers and laid on top of the man. “You can't tell me you don' want it too.” he continued, staring heatedly into the angry eyes of the man he rested on. 

Sniper sighed, closing his eyes. It was true. All in all, he was a man and he had needs just like the rest of the men on the base. The lack of women around had them all pretty frustrated and needy. He did want this. But he didn't want it from someone half his age and drunk. As the Scout began to grind his crotch against his, Sniper threw his head back and groaned loudly as he closed his eyes from pleasure. 

Well, if the boy was willing, it couldn't hurt, could it? Does being drunk count as rape? Maybe, depending on the person you ask.  
The younger man grinned at the response he provoked from the Sniper and began to unbutton the man's shirt, throwing it open. The man under him shivered as the cold air hit him and Scout's warm hands rubbed along his chest. 

“What,” Sniper goaded. “No foreplay?” He opened an eye to look at the man above him, who was grinning hungrily. “Foreplay? I'll show you so much foreplay, you'll....” The Scout swayed a bit. “You'll be seeing stars when I'm through with ya'.” Sniper responded with a snort in disbelief as he lay there, letting those soft hands rub along his hairy stomach. As those hands reached his nipples, he arched, letting out a mewl, causing the Scout to smile. 

With skilled fingers, The young man played with the Snipers nipples, receiving more mewls and groans in pleasure as he arched and writhed, letting his legs spread wider. “'Nd I ain't got to the best part yet.” The boy bragged, grinning and bent down, licking one of Sniper's nipples, swirling a tongue around it.

“Ah!” The man gasped, whining when Scout pulled away. “What are you doing?” He asked. “Don't stop.” He could believe he was begging at just a small amount of contact. But then again, he hadn't been with another in years. “Relax,” The Scout assured, taking his own shirt off and grabbing the zipper of Snipers pants again, getting no fight this time as he slowly pulled it down, freeing the man's erect member, already leaking with precum. The cold air on Snipers privates made his shiver and groan. As a bandaged hand grabbed onto the member, stroking it from tip to shaft, the mouth went back to playing and licking his nipples. Moaning, Sniper wrapped his legs around the thin frame of his partner as he wrapped his arms around Scouts neck and fingers grip his hair. 

“AH, AH, Yeas. Right there. Ah, Don't stop.” Thrusting into the body that was pleasuring him, he pushed his face into the Scouts neck and shoved his hand in the younger mans pants, grabbing Scouts own cock and mimicking the strokes that the Scout was giving him, squeezing and rubbing, causing the Scout to thrust into the hand, this time, moaning in the Sniper's chest, letting the sound vibrate around the nipple he was teasing, making the Sniper to moan in turn.

Moving to tease the other pink mound of flesh on the Sniper's chest, one hand went lower into the older man's pants, stopping at the opening of his ass, teasing it with a finger, making the Sniper pause and arch with a gasp before beginning again. “That kind of fun, is it?” The man on the bottom asked with a pleased smile. “Let me get rid of me hat.”  
“Nope,” Denied the scout, taking the hat from Snipers head and placed it on his own head, grinning down at the Australian. 

“Imma ride you like they do at the rodeo, Pally.” Giving a confused look, Sniper found himself rolled onto his stomach and his pants torn off of him, exposing his entire lower half to Scout and the cold air. Hearing more clothes scatter, he saw the scouts pants go flying away and hands pull his shirt off the rest of the way. A warm hand held his waist as the younger man put two fingers to the Snipers mouth. 

“Suck.” The younger man ordered, making the older one shiver in delight. Instantly, Sniper happily began to suck on those fingers, making them nice and moist enough to where they were pulled away and at the opening of his ass again. Groaning, he felt them force their way into him, and he arched up, taking deep breaths as they twisted and stretched him before another one was added, making the Sniper cry out once again with his head lifted from the mattress.

Satisfied that the man was fully stretched, the Scout gripped his member in his hand and angled himself, only to realize a mistake before spitting on his hand and wiping the substance on his member and angling it again. He placed the tip the older man's entrance. “You better be ready.” was all the warning he gave the older man before pushing in. Sniper cried out at the strange feeling of being penetrated, He took a few breaths, thankful as the young man paused for him to get used to the feeling. Pushing his face in the mattress, he gripped the thick blankets under him tightly, slowly getting used to the intrusion. 

Finally, he nodded to the man above him, who slowly began to thrust in before pulling himself almost all the way out, only to slam back into him, making the man to moan and cry out all over again, enjoying the feeling. Sure it hurt but the more the Scout pushed in, the pain gave away to pleasure and Sniper found himself pushing himself against the scout as he thrusted in.

Pulling his face away from the mattress, he got on his hands and knees, causing the Scout to laugh. “Yeah, there we go.” Scout cheered as he thrusted faster, managing to hit the Snipers sweet spot, making the man let out a deep throated moan as pleasure blinded him and he saw stars. Scout had done as he said he would. Since he found the Snipers sweet spot, he pounded in that same angle to hit it every time, on his knees as he did so, grabbing Snipers waist tightly, he took the hat from his head and waved it around like a cowboy. “Whooo! Ride 'em! Ride 'em!” If the Sniper wasn't blinded by pleasure, he would have kicked the boy square in the nuts. But the fact was, he was finding too much enjoyment from this to argue with the younger mans shouts.

As their movements got faster and faster, Sniper grit his teeth and he felt Scout bend over him, gripping waist with both hands, letting the hat fall. Their climaxes were building up until finally, he felt himself seizing up as he came with a growl and semen falling all over below him, Scout arching in his back only seconds later, spilling his seed inside Sniper with a cry of “Yeeeeeeesssssssssssssss!”

Finally, falling face first on the mattress, he panted for air, sighing happily as the Scout landed on top of him, still inside his body. He just layed there with his cheek pressed against the rough fabric of the mattress. “Bloody fuck, mate. Where's you learn to do that?” getting no answer after a while, he twisted his neck to look at the scout and scowled. The boy was asleep, snoring away.


End file.
